This invention relates to disposable garments and, more particularly, to disposable hooded capes, ponchos and shirts which can be readily dispensed from a roll or a box, e.g., by pulling one unit away from another along pre-scored separating lines.
Such disposable and dispensable garments are well known in the art, being made from thin webs of paper or plastic materials. Such known garments include aprons, bibs, neck towels, barber sheets, cap-like head coverings, and even rain garments with arms and legs. These garments are generally formed in a single layer of material, sometimes folded over on itself, or in a two-layer shell formed either from a flattened tube of material or from two layers sealed along opposite outside edges. Scored or perforated lines are rendable to separate portions of the material to form openings and tie straps. In the case of the rain garment referred to above, a two-layered shell of material is sealed along both sides of a plurality of scored lines, permitting the shell to separate along the scored lines to form the desired arms and legs of the garment.